XMas Tree
(Ubisoft Club) |artist = Bollywood Santa |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty=Hard |effort=Intense |nogm = 4 |dlc = December 30, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = Community Remix |nowc = BollywoodXmas |pictos = 106 |audio = |perf = Laure Dary (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) |dura = 2:32 }} "XMas Tree" by Bollywood Santa is featured on , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Both dancers have darker skin than other dancers. P1 P1 is a woman who is wearing a green dress with two gold stripes at the bottom. She also wears a pink sari. Her hair is black. P2 P2 looks like Santa Claus. He wears red and white clothes and also has a long white beard. Also, his red headwear resembles a turban. Bollywoodxmas coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Bollywoodxmas coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Bollywoodxmas coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Bollywoodxmas coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Background The dance appears to take place on a frozen lake with snow covering the area around it. It also takes place during the night, and elephants and elves appear. A huge snowy Christmas Tree also remains in the background throughout the routine. Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same: All Gold Moves: 'Open your arms and lift your left leg in an Indian pose (as displayed by the Pictograms). Bollywoodxmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Bollywoodxmas gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Bollywoodxmas gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Bollywoodxmas gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' '''(Cray Cray Duet) Community Remix had a Community Remix, but it was removed after Christmas. The following are featured: *UbiMouss France *PrimoEndymion4 Republic *KnockedStatue92 Italy *Anderlini Canada *LagArrnor USA *Vitorhcl Brasil *iFartedHereFYI Australia *Twefor Peru *danidlazzr USA *TinklyChimera44 USA *teriog85 Italy *kaarenn Canada *BigDaddy is BIG USA *Ader18 USA *SimplY4Chaos Canada *xConigonz90 Chile *DriedTortoise14 USA *JuanySaml Mexico *sonicowo Mexico *Juninxx13 Brasil *AlertChunk21 Brasil *SpinexTargaryen Kong *AlissonW4ke Brasil Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *South Asian Sounds *Winter Has Come *South Asian Sounds *Winter Has Come *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *All Songs S-Z *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *Unlimited S-Z * *Duet Trivia General *This is the second Christmas-themed song in the series after Crazy Christmas. *The song samples Jingle Bells - the tune of Jingle Bells in the tune of this song. **''O Christmas Tree'' is also sampled in the lyrics. *The game files show that the song's original title was Bollywood XMas. *This is the second song to have increased speed, after Gold Dust; it is followed by In the Hall of the Pixel King. Classic *The dancers have the same skin tone as Prince Ali. *P2 was leaked through his avatar. *There is one pictogram error at 1:35. *In , after Gold Move 2, the gifts fly to the sides of the screen. In , instead, the gifts fly to the front of the screen. *The version has a glitch: the YEAH! effect is accidentally played twice, once before the Gold Move is actually performed and once when the Gold Move is performed well. *Some samples from are used in Just Dance Machine s Bollywood routines. *A sticker of the song's elephant and duck can be unlocked in through the Gift Machine. Community Remix *This is the first non-Solo song to have a Community Remix. It is followed by Only You (And You Alone). Gallery Game Files Bollywoodxmas cover generic.png|'' '' Bollywoodxmas cover albumcoach.png| /''2016/ album coach (2017''-''2019) Bollywoodxmas cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) bollywoodxmas_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Bollywoodxmas banner bkg.png| menu banner bollywoodxmas map bkg.png| map background Bollywoodxmas cover.png| cover Bollywoodxmas cover@2x.jpg| cover BollywoodXmas_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Bollywoodxmas cover 1024.png| cover Bollywoodxmas cover 2x china.png| cover Bollywoodxmas p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Bollywoodxmas p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on and later games Bollywoodxmas p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Bollywoodxmas p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Bollywoodxmas ava.png|The elephant s avatar on Bollywoodxmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bollywoodxmas jd2016 menuprogression.gif| '' on the menu Bollywoodxmas jd2018 menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu xmastree screen .png| loading screen Bollywoodxmas coachselection.png| coach selection screen Bollywoodxmas jd2020 menu.png|''XMas Tree'' on the menu Bollywoodxmas jd2020 load.png| loading screen Bollywoodxmas jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Bollywoodxmas trailer gameplay.png|Trailer gameplay Videos Official Music Video and Audio XMas Tree l JUST DANCE l Bollywood Panam l PLACE VENDÔME (Bollywood in the Paris Street Version) XMas Tree by Bollywood Santa (Audio) Gameplays "Xmas Tree" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (30)Xmas Tree -Bollywood Santa 五星评价 "Xmas Tree" - Just Dance Now XMas Tree - 舞力全开：活力派 "Xmas Tree" - Just Dance 2016 XMas Tree - Just Dance 2018 XMas Tree - Just Dance 2019 XMas Tree - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Xmas Tree - Just Dance Now (No Gui) Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Xmas Tree References Site Navigation es:XMas Tree de:XMas Tree Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Laure Dary Category:Console Exclusives Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette